


Razones

by Zaileth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, accidental Edward Elric/Envy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaileth/pseuds/Zaileth
Summary: Existían muchas razones para no estar en Hogwarts, pero solo una para quedarse, la mas poderosa.Universo alterno donde los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist son parte del mundo de Harry Potter.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Alfons Heiderich
Kudos: 4





	Razones

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot realizado como para el reto:AU de la comunidad livejournal Dotación anual de Crack. La solicitud era que los personajes de un universo fueran insertado como parte de otro universo distinto. En este caso Edward está en Hogwarts, pero los personajes que conocemos que Harry Potter no existen, han sido sustituidos por el cast de FMA.
> 
> Leve recordatorio por que está en las etiquetas de que el Alfons aquí presente no es Alphonse Elric, por lo tanto no hay incesto.

Al cumplir los once años, Edward se sentía tal y como un condenado, ese mismo día en la mañana lo supo cuando una lechuza se posó al pie de su cama. Era _esa_ carta, el maldito trozo de papel que esperó nunca le fuera entregado. Pudo haberla escondido, así nadie se enteraría de que había sido aceptado, si tan solo su posición no fuera tan lamentable. Él no podía entrar en Hogwarts, era sencillamente imposible, incluso estaba dispuesto a estudiar en Beauxbatons y utilizar ese ridículo uniforme azul, pero Hogwarts no, todo menos eso.

**Primera razón:** _Su padre_

El mundo mágico estaba loco, eso dedujo Edward cuando aceptaron a Hohenheim como director del colegio, peor aun, quería conocer al imbécil que en su “sano” juicio pensó que era una buena idea colocar en la misma escuela al hijo del director, una situación semejante mataba la calidad de vida de cualquier preadolescente, en particular el autoestima, solo recordar el primer día le hacía sentir escalofríos.

_– …también quiero darle la bienvenida a mi hijo, que ahora es un Ravenclaw como lo fui yo._

La descripción “ _rojo como tomate”_ se quedaba corta, cuando todos los presentes miraron hacia el sitio que señalaba el director –desgraciadamente era el único rubio en el área– quiso desaparecer. Desde ese día no faltaban las bromas sobre el-niño-de-papá. Además, cada ojo que le observaba era un posible delator hacía su padre, eliminando con ello la posibilidad de tomarse las travesuras a la ligera, incluso los elfos domésticos lo ponían en aprietos.

_– ¿Quién ha dejado esta canasta de frutas en mi cama? – preguntó una tarde al regresar al dormitorio por un libro._

_– Cuando llegué ahí estaba – le respondió uno de sus compañeros. Luego se fijó que cerca de la almohada había una nota:_

_“Para que no vayas de noche a la cocina”_

_Arrugó la nota rabioso, el próximo elfo domestico delator que viera lo ahogaría con el calcetín de su vecino de cama._

Pensó que todo mejoraría con el tiempo, pero hasta su tercer año nada cambiaba aún.

– ¿Estas utilizando ese libro? – preguntó un Hufflepuff que apareció frente a él, el susodicho libro solo estaba siendo empleado como apoyo para su brazo, había perdido el interés desde una hora atrás, herbología no era su fuerte.

– Podrías esperar a que lo colocara en el estante – no tenía por qué haber dicho aquello, bien podría entregárselo, era parte de su propio masoquismo que guiado por el subconsciente le quería mostrar lo lejano que estaba a aspirar a ser un alumno como cualquier otro, la prueba era que se rendiría el joven frente a él con tal de no discutir con el hijo del director.

– Pero no lo estás utilizando y yo lo necesito ya – Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido, esa no era la respuesta típica.

– ¿Sabes quién soy? – y no lo decía para mostrar superioridad, salvo los Slytherin, nadie mas lo confrontaba.

– Elric, estamos juntos en pociones y herbología – señaló el otro rubio, tomando el libro que por inercia Edward le entregó.

Tal vez no era todo como pensaba.

**Segunda razón:** _Envy_

Existían excepciones a la regla no-tocar-al-niño-dorado, una la había descubierto con el chico de Hufflepuff – que después averiguó se llamaba Alfons Heiderich – pocos días atras. La otra era su ya entrañable “amigo” Envy – siempre se preguntó quien diablos podía llamarse Envy – el cual desde el segundo año no escatimaba en detalles para hacerle la vida imposible, todo a raíz de sentirse agredido académicamente al quedar segundo por debajo de Edward, una _sana_ competencia entre jóvenes.

La verdadera enemistad realmente nació una noche en que sus actividades nocturnas se cruzaron.

_Orgulloso de haber encontrado un pasadizo hasta Hogsmeade, regresaba esa noche cargado de una dotación para una semana (o un día, bien podría ser) de chocolate de Honeydukes, si todo marchaba bien nadie se daría por enterado de su viaje._

_Eso pensaba hasta que sintió a alguien acercarse a sus espaldas, una mano posarse en su hombro. Estaba en problemas, de seguro lo enviarían al despacho del dir… su padre, no le pondría un castigo, por supuesto que no, su especialidad era ponerlo en vergüenza frente a las multitudes, lo peor sería que tomara parte del botín, eso era lo que le molestaba, con lo que le costó cargar todo hasta el castillo._

_– ¿Qué haces a solas de noche, preciosa? – ¿había escuchado bien? La voz que le susurró al oído era bastante conocida y el aliento alcoholizado le indicaba que no era el único en haber realizado un viaje a Hogsmeade esa noche._

_Se alarmó cuando el alcoholizado le tomó la barbilla y le plantó un beso._

_– ¿Preciosa? – preguntó en voz alta mientras se separaba, la mano en su hombro dio resistencia, pero un simple jalón le permitió librarse con facilidad – ¿Envy? – bien, su oído no le había mentido._

_– ¿Elric? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

_– ¿Por qué rayos me has besado? – preguntó con igual indignación._

_– Yo… – silencio, Edward frunció el ceño, esperaba la respuesta._

_– Cojones, yo no tengo la culpa de que parezcas NENA de espaldas – enfatizó mientras limpiaba su boca con su mano de manera sobreactuada._

_– ¡¿A quién le dices tan pequeño que parece niña?!_

_Si antes nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, eso último consiguió que el celador los atrapara._

Desde entonces solo cruzarse era motivo para propinarse insultos, sarcasmos y hechizos. Y la diversión secreta de Edward: el sonrojo que su némesis intentaba ocultar a toda costa cada vez que hacia mención de _la noche._

– Que sorpresa tener a su _majestad_ en la mesa, ¿papá te ha castigado sin servicio a la cama? – escupió Envy solo verlo entrar, después de una semana sin coincidir en el desayuno por supuesto que necesitaba enfatizarlo.

– Es temprano, Envy – luego giró su cabeza a la mesa de los profesores, cualquiera podría salir a esa hora y verlos discutiendo.

– ¿Aguardas a que entre quien te defienda, enano? – aquello fue suficiente para explotar.

– ¡¿A quien le estas diciendo que es tan diminuto que no puede defenderse por si mismo?!

Varitas en mano, para su desgracia (y deleite) el Slytherin no era nada malo en duelo. Si no fuera por que…

– Edward – una garganta aclarándose detrás de él los detuvo.

– Director – dijo Envy en voz baja, vaya noticia saber que había algo que lo dejara quieto. Hohenheim los miró por turnos, aguardando a que cualquiera de los dos se defendiera, pero ambos estaban igual de petrificados.

– Usted, ¿Quién inició esta pelea? – Edward miró a quien estaba en la mesa del fondo, era Heiderich, y estaba por responderle a la máxima autoridad del colegio.

– Ambos – respondió sin inmutarse, Envy murmuró un insulto por lo bajo y el Hufflepuff volvió a su desayuno.

El castigo no fue de importancia, su padre por lo general era malo a la hora de poner castigos, cuanto mas el tener que soportar compartirlo con Envy sería la mayor hazaña.

Nuevamente Heiderich había logrado sacarlo de su eje.

**Tercera razón:** _Las clases_

Por mucho que lo intentara, las clases le aburrían, soportar la teoría era un tedio cuando ya lo había leído todo, minino la práctica le sacaba de morir de inanición entre clase y clase, si por él fuera estaría libre buscando verdaderos conocimientos por el mundo. Sin embargo, era menor de edad y por lo tanto le era prohibido utilizar hechizos fuera del área escolar.

No era el alumno listo que levantaba la mano cuando el profesor preguntaba, no estaba para la labor de cooperar en el aprendizaje de sus compañeros, además, estaba usualmente distraído para el momento en que las preguntas surgían.

– Muchos ingredientes que utilizamos en esta clase pueden ser poderosos venenos – todos en silencio aceptaban el sermón/regaño del profesor Mustang, el recién estrenado profesor de pociones que se paseaba con un frasco de color verde entre sus manos, al parecer un Gryffindor lo confundió con el recipiente de otro ingrediente y había parado en la enfermería – por eso es importante que pongan atención en lo que utilizan – dio un vistazo a la clase y luego al frasco – está es dedalera, uno de los venenos mas mortales, una gota es suficiente para matar a un adulto, incluso solo con comer un pétalo de la flor.

Edward bostezó, aquello era un dato obvio para muchos, el curso pasado lo habían visto en herbología.

– ¿Es necesario que continúe? Todos lo sabemos – dijo en cuanto notó que el discurso continuaría – incluso los muggles lo saben y la usan para problemas cardiacos.

– ¿Insubordinación, Elric? – _¿va a correr llorando a mi padre acusándome?_ Se le ocurrió que podría decir el rubio, soltó un gruñido mientras se cambiaba a una posición más cómoda.

– Que un Gryffindor no reconociera la diferencia entre el verde y el azul no es motivo para fastidiarnos a nosotros.

– ¿Estoy escuchando cierta discriminación?

– Usted es el que lo está diciendo, no yo – se defendió Edward, ambos cada vez mas rabiosos.

– Elric.

– Carajos, ¡póngase ya a dar la clase!

Esa tarde estuvo rodeado de agua, jabón y una poca saludable exposición a restos de pociones. Mustang lo castigó poniéndolo a limpiar de forma manual cada uno de los frascos que solían utilizar los alumnos para dejar las pociones del día al maestro. El muy maldito le dijo que regresaría cuando considerada que era tiempo suficiente para aprender la lección, era pleno atardecer y a juzgar por sus manos arrugadas, no era solo un par de horas el tiempo que llevaba encerrado en la habitación.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, posiblemente el bastardo se había acordado de él. Giró sobre el banco en el que estaba sentado y se encontró con Heiderich.

– Hola – saludó el otro rubio.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundido.

– Pensé que seguirías aquí – venida de la biblioteca, donde Mustang seguía conversando con la joven bibliotecaria – ¿puedo hacerte compañía? Traigo una manzana – le ofreció la fruta que sacó de su mochila.

– No comprendo, primero me acusas con el director, ahora vienes a compadecerte ¿eres bipolar o algo parecido? – el ojiazul rió ante el comentario.

– El anterior te lo merecías, este ya se ha extendido suficiente – ambos coincidían, el profesor en medio de su conquista seguro no recordaba al chico castigado – ya te falta poco, si te ayudo, podríamos escapar sin ningún remordimiento.

– Olvídalo – Edward lo detuvo antes de que siguiera arremangándose la camisa del uniforme – suficiente por hoy, que el tipo se las arregle con el resto, miró con desdén los frascos y salió jalando al otro de la mano.

Salieron de las mazmorras en dirección al gran comedor, aunque mordisqueaba con prisa la manzana, sabía que con eso no sería suficiente para hacer las pases con su estomago.

– Elric – le llamó Heiderich de forma tímida.

– Dime Edward – se lo merecía, primera persona sensata que conocía en el colegio.

– Este, bien, Edward, ¿podrías soltarme? – tuvo que mirar hacia su mano para darse cuenta que en todo el camino no había soltado la del Hufflepuff.

– Ah, p-perdón – _la sentí tan calidad que me olvide se soltarla_ añadiría, pero se vería demasiado femenino.

– Entonces, creo que ya me voy a mi sala común.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No piensas acompañarme a cenar? – preguntó ignorando su infantil reclamo.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga?

– Si – y sin importarle el renovado bochorno o las chicas que se les quedaban viendo, volvió a tomar la mano de Alfons jalándolo hasta el gran comedor.

Tal vez no era tan malo quedarse en ese colegió, no se saldría de manera fácil de la sombra de su padre y tardaría mucho en alejar el complejo entre sus compañeros, sin embargo, eso se le olvidaba cuando compartía tiempo con Alfons.

En unos años, Heiderich le confesaría en medio copas de whisky de fuego que ese día en la mazmorra fue cuando tuvo el valor para realmente hablarle, la biblioteca había sido el primer intento, pero la actitud de Edward había mermado en su momento cualquier atisbo de valentía. También, Edward le diría que desde unas semanas ansiaba saber si el resto de su cuerpo era igual de cálido que sus manos. El resto de la noche no es difícil imaginarlo, que el mismo Hohenheim los descubriera, esa si era una sorpresa.

Había muchas razones para no estar en Hogwarts, pero desde esa cena, Edward tuvo la mejor razón para quedarse: Alfons Heiderich.

**Author's Note:**

> Realicé algunas correcciones y agregué un poco de texto, pero quise mantener en esencia el mismo contenido. Igual como me ha pasado con algunos oneshot que ya subí en este caso me gustaría agregar mas contenido. pero decidí mantenerlo tal cual por lo pronto.


End file.
